


When You're a Stranger

by bgoodg



Series: People are Strange [3]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never suspect him because they never see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied

No one ever suspects him. There's no reason to look at his face, one that graces magazine covers and front pages, and think he's a killer.

People must realize he hurts others. If the public doesn't want to think about how the Avengers accomplish their mission, well - see no evil.

He wonders what people would really see, if they ever stopped to look at him.

***

"I don't think this is what Tony meant when he suggested you introduce us to the internet," Steve says. So far Hawkeye has shown them six pages of cats and then clicked on a banner that lead to a topless woman.

"These pictures of women are unsatisfactory," Thor says. "I would much rather have a maiden in my chamber than one on a screen."

"Wouldn't we all," Clint says under his breath. He clicks another link that has them watching a video of a monkey riding a pig.

Steve wonders when this became entertainment.

"YouTube? Really Clint?" Tony swoops in, scooting Clint over so that he's the one in front of the computer. "I hope you haven't scarred Captain Boy Scout over here."

"I do not understands the cat's fascination with cheeseburgers," Steve admits.

"The internet takes awhile to get use to," Tony says. "But don't worry. They love you."

"Have you been trolling forum groups again?" Clint asks. He's taken out his phone and is showing Thor something on the smaller screen.

"I prefer them with dark hair," Thor says and Clint hits a button.

"What's a forum group?" Steve asks.

"It's an online conversation hub. People with similar interests get together and communicate," Tony says. He's looking for something, typing words into what Clint called the search bar before scowling and typing in different phrases.

"Most of them revolve around porn," Clint adds.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," Steve says.

"There's more than that. Well," Tony rethinks his words. "there's a bit more than that. Any sub-culture you can think of has a group. Including-" Tony smiles and clicks on blue underlined text.

"Steve Rogers' Fan club?" Steve reads, looking at photo after photo of him from various publications and stories. There's a whole section devoted to naming the exact shade of blue of his eyes.

Clint slaps him on the shoulder. "Looks like you're a star."

***

Of course he's the one who finds out the truth, who stares at him with open eyes and gulps out, "okay."

"Okay?" He asks, baffled and confused.

"We'll deal with it. I know how to hide a body."

***

"Marry me!" One of the fans scream. "It's legal now!" the young man adds.

That earns a grin from Tony who blows the crowd a kiss before shutting the helicopter door.

"They're really cheering for you out there," Steve says as Natasha flies them out.

Tony smirks. He's still the most visible celebrity out of the bunch. Captain America may be a national icon but they've seen Tony parade in front of the cameras and make bad decisions his whole life. Steve's certainly never crashed a race car in Monaco.

"Sorry to have to break their hearts," Tony says. "But I only have eyes for another."

***

"Why do you think I'm like this?" He asks one night.

Strong hands reach over, curling their way around his chest and arms. There's no response in the darkness but he wasn't really expecting one.

***

It's not Clint's fault that he's the next to stumble upon his secret. And Clint does literally stumble upon the bloody and eyeless body.

"Oh holy shit."

Clint backs into him, body stiffening until he realizes who it is.

"Shit, you scared me. What the hell is going on here Captain? Why is there a body down here?"

Clint never sees the blade sinking into his stomach. It's messy and hot as the blood seeps out of his body and flows over Steve's hand.

"Sorry," Steve mouths, clamping a hand over Clint's mouth before he can voice a scream.

Tony tromps down the stairs, plastic sheeting in one hand and duct tape in the other. He looks at the scene in front of him and sighs. "I'll go get more bleach."

Steve thinks, after the deed is done and cleaned up and finished, that Clint's eyes aren't hawk like at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Now has a companion piece [Long Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285873) by plingo_kat

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285873) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat)




End file.
